Pitch's Return
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It's been seven years since Pitch's defeat, now he's back for revenge. Manny has a new Guardian help the others, but what happens when the new Guardian has a liking to Jamie? Will he help Jamie find his true love or will he take him as his own?
1. Prologue

Rise of the Guardians

Pitch's Return

Prologue

It's been seven years since Pitch has been defeated, Jamie is now fifteen and still believes in the Guardians. Sophie is nine and is always energetic around Easter for a visit from her favorite Guardian.

Jack visits them every winter when he gets the chance, Bunny also comes every spring and summer when he gets a break from painting eggs. The four are close together: Jack brought Jamie to visit his Ice Palace, and Bunny brought Sophie to the Warren again, the first time she was two years old and didn't remember.

During the night while Sandy delivers dreams, the wind has a faint trace of laughter in it and no one knows why. He also noticed traces of black sand in his golden sand, and thought about telling North that Pitch might be returning.

Manny knew what was happening and thought that they needed some help so he knew who could help them but waited until Pitch appeared to tell them.

* * *

At a house a little boy was dreaming about playing in the snow with his older brother as a dark figure came out of the shadows. "Oh what an adorable dream," Pitch said as he finger tiptoed to the golden sand and touched it, turning it into a nightmare. "But what's more powerful: its fear."

More Nightmares came and ran to the other side of the world. "Nice to see you again old friend," He said as he looked at the moon. "Neither your Guardians, those kids... or your son can stop me now."

Manny needed to tell the Guardians and get one important Guardian: his son.

* * *

**I** **read** **on** **fanfiction** **that** **Manny** **created** **someone** **that's** **space-****like** **too,** **so** **I** **thought** **that** **the** **Guardian** **is** **his** **son.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Nightlight

Pitch's Return

Chapter 1: Meeting Nightlight

It was late at night as Jamie brought Sophie to bed, of course the nine-year old tried to not go to sleep by running when he let her go or to tickle him into letting her go. "Sophie," Jamie said sternly. "If you don't go to sleep then I'll tell Bunny to not visit when Easter comes." That always gets her to do something if it includes her favorite Guardian visiting.

She hopped into bed like a bunny and pulled the covers over her. Jamie turned off the light and went to his room, as he opened his closet he heard a scream from Sophie. "Sophie?!" He shouted as he went to her room and opened the door. "What's wrong?" He saw it in the corner of her room, near where she was trembling on her bed: it was a fearling.

He grabbed her and ran to his room, the fearling following him every step of the way. When he got near his window Sophie was shaking like crazy, the fearling took cautious steps towards them, each step making Sophie shake more. As it took another step the window opened and a cold gust brought the two outside.

Sophie stopped shaking to see that they were flying high in the air and looked at Jamie who was freaked out. "How are you doing this?!" She asked him, excited and confused**(1)**. He shook his head and looked at her. "I'm not doing it!" He said to her as a portal opened infront of them.

They landed in North's workshop and saw North himself, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. "Where's Jack?" Jamie asked as Sophie went to Bunny. "He should be here-" "BOO!" Jack said as he appeared behind Bunny. "Crikey mate!" He said as Sophie laughed. "You want to mess with me?" Jack just laughed as he floated over everyone.

"Then how did that wind pull us from Jamie's room and opened a portal?" Sophie asked, making everyone confused. As North was going to answer, the giant crystal came out of the floor and got everyone's attention.

"A new Guardian?" North said as a figure was being shown. The figure was a teen with curled white hair, comet-blue eyes, and dressed in a spectral-like outfit with a staff that had a crystal on the end.

"It couldn't be..." Bunny said as the figure faded to show another one. They looked surprised at the chosen Guardian, then as that one faded to show another Guardian everyone was even more surprised.

"Who was the first one?" Jamie asked, making the Guardians, except Jack, snap out of shock. "That was Nightlight," North said to the three. "He is the only Guardian that Manny would call his son, and he never speaks unless it's important." That answered their confusion before Bunny shouted. "But why did Manny choose them?"

That did got everyone confused: why would Manny choose Jamie and Sophie? As an answer both of them glowed, when the glow faded everyone was surprised, even Nightlight who came without them noticing.

Jamie was wearing a orange long-sleeved shirt, green striped dark green shorts, and black shoes with a sword attached to one hip in a sheath and two daggers attached to the other hip in sheaths by a brown belt.

Sophie was wearing a pink shirt, a long purple jacket, a yellow skirt that reaches her knees, and blue boots that reaches her skirt. In one of her hands was a staff that had branches sticking out with flowers and leaves.

"Holy Rachmaninoff!" North said as he gazed at the two. "Looks like Manny gave you two powers like us!" Jamie looked at them, but stopped in shock. "What?" Tooth asked him.

They looked around until they looked behind them and saw Nightlight floating behind Jack, who gave him a scare. "Don't do that!" Jack shouted as he backed a bit from the spectral teen.

Jamie got out of his shock to see Sophie casting spells that made parts of the floor grow grass and flowers. "Your a spring summoner." Jamie said to her as she was confused about her power.

She looked at him and studied him carefully. "You might be a swordsman like North or something." She said before she went back to practicing her spells. He turned around to see the Guardians conversing, except for Nightlight who was staring at the moon.

_Maybe he's conversing with his father that way. _Jamie thought as he watched them. He noticed Jack was missing and went to find him. He saw him on the roof and the next thing he knew he was in the air.

"WHAT THE-" Jack saw his predicament and flew over to help him. When he got him back on the ground he laughed. "Next time ask me to help." He said before Jamie got annoyed.

"I don't even know how I got up there!" Jamie said before walking away. Jack followed him and picked him up as he walked in the workshop. Nightlight looked at them and felt a pang of jeleousy before he went back to conversing with his father.

_Father what should I do?_ He asked Manny sadly. _I love him but what if he loves someone else? _**Tell him how you feel,** Manny said to him. **And if he doesn't feel the same then help him find his true love.**

Jack put Jamie down as the workshop suddenly shook. "The Globe!" Sophie shouted as the globe was suddenly covered in black sand and the sand vanished as a laughing shadow passed by as a familiar figure.

"The fearling." Jamie whispered to her as they remembered the fearling in her room. "Pitch." Sophie said that caught everyone's attention. "Pitch Black is here?!" Nightlight said, shocking Jamie and Sophie.

"Looks like he's back for revenge." Bunny said as they went to the sleigh. As the sleigh was out of the container(I don't know what it is so I'm gonna call it that) Jamie and Sophie were shocked at it.

"Cool!" Jamie said as he and Sophie jumped in it. "Everyone loves the sleigh, North said as they got in, except for Nightlight. "Night what are you waiting for?"

Nightlight just kept looking at the sleigh until Jack used his staff's hook to pull him in. "Buckle up!" No one fell for that trick, except for Jamie and Sophie. "Where are the seatbelts?" Sophie asked as she and Jamie looked at him.

"Hah! That was only expression!" North said as he got the reindeer to pull the sleigh through the ice tunnel. "I hope you like the loopy-loop!" North shouted as they went in circles.

Jamie and Sophie were laughing as the sleigh went through the loopy-loop as Bunny tried to not throw up and Jack had a smug look on his face. The sleigh went over a bridge as Jamie and Sophie looked from the side.

"Like you were the first time." Bunny said to Jack as he nodded in response. Jamie went to the back of the sleigh to see how far they were. "Soph look at-" He flew off before he could finish.

"Jamie!" Sophie said as Bunny looked from the side. "I'm okay." He said as he was on the sleigh's skis(I don't know what they're called) before Bunny helped him on. "Just like you." Bunny said to Jack which caught Jamie's attention.

He looked at Bunny confused so Bunny explained what he told Jack. He knew it now and went back to sitting next to Sophie. Sandy showed pictures to Tooth about Jack, Jamie, and Nightlight who was staring at Jamie.

"You think that Nightlight likes Jamie but he likes Jack?" Tooth asked before Sandy nodded. He knew about Sophie's crush on Bunny too and decided not to tell... yet.

* * *

**(1) I used a line from the Incredibles where Violet makes that sphere around her and Dash as a man tries to shoot them in the jungle. Jamie is a fall spirit, his daggers turn the leaves colores but his sword makes them fall.**


End file.
